


Experts from life’s  I will never live

by Parkourmarble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, for story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkourmarble/pseuds/Parkourmarble
Summary: A bunch of wind shots or school assignments





	Experts from life’s  I will never live

No, I think you forget I am the king.” The beast growled. The deep shadows of the rocky cavern made it impossible to see as he circled the other. Pacing in the shadows. violence has not been brought but it was growing ever closer.  
“Not for much longer you tyrant you fowl, fowl monster.” The knight proclaimed. It made the beast pause as though stunned stopping then starting. When the circling resumed the knight followed with his eyes.  
“And what are your plans for my land little knight?”the beast said. Slowing enough for the knight to see small flashes of claw and feathers. The beast did not carry a fear as most would expect but instead an air of amusement almost to the point of kindness or perhaps it was simply a gentle arrogance.  
“I will give it to my gracious king who will turn it to good land and allow for his people to prosper. When you're gone this curse of endless night will be gone and the land reclaimed. It will be perfect under my king!”the knight said. Yelling it for all to hear. Proud of his goal, his king, his mission.  
“So I’m just an obstacle in your path to perfection little knight?”the beast asked swirling with interest coming gently into the light as though truly curious as to what the knight had said. The earlier quick movement that had driven it slowed and the shadows themselves seemed to be less sharp.  
“You can hardly be considered an obstacle beast!” The knight gloated. Excited to see what he was facing if only it would peer out a hair length more! He would know. The beast was obviously capable of speech so it was not a common beast; but perhaps something more like a feathered dragon? The knight was starting to get twitchy ether way tired of the banter. His heart was racing for a fight. To bring honor upon him and his kingdom.  
“Then before your murder me I have a question knight.”the beast stated coming out enough for the knight to see it humanoid with fingers that sharpened to claws though most of its face was obscured by the midnight cloak and hood it wore. It was strange, not quite the beast that the knight had imagined but not human enough for him to feel pity about killing it.  
“Well beast sense I’m a kind and chivalrous knight I will answer your question before I slay you” the knight said as though he still expected an easy battle. His nerves have started acting up as pressure entered the cavern.  
“What do you plan for my people knight?” the beast growled watching the knight with eyes that almost glowed a silvery blue holding a long tiredness and anger. As though it had seen this many times.  
“Well beast that is a simple answer beast, every country needs slaves.” the knights said smiling. He was proud of what his king asked of him, proud to take this kingdom, to kill the beast that protected it.  
“We have no need for more people but we always have need for slaves, they don’t seem to last very long.” He continued. It was true most slaves in the knights kingdom died in less than a year from the cruel treatment and harsh punishments. The knights commentary though did not seem to please the beast.  
“Then I’m afraid I can’t let you kill me knight.”The beast roared early calmness fading as well as the amusement all fading to anger as the beast snarled revealing sharp fangs. He reared back claws shining.  
“ You don’t get a choice”the knight rebuked pulling his fine sword. The battle he had lusted for finally here.  
“If you think you will turn my people to slaves and turn my kingdom to ruin you are mistaken. I know your king, the blood of innocence on his hands, the way he salts the earth. He would not perfect my kingdom but destroy it.” Once more the shadows deepened as though reacting to the beast's anger, great feathered wings sprouting from behind him looking like a fallen angel or perhaps a risen devil. The battle he prepared for hot on his tongue.  
“That will not matter to you beast. You will not be alive to see it. But you may greet your people on the other side.”The knight gloated proud of his assured victory for he served his king! Arrogance in his power and his kingdom and his king led him to foolishly believe that this would be easy.  
“I have nothing left to say, let us fight,” the beast said, voice coming from above the knight. Moving faster than anybody possibly using the cavern to his advantage. Bouncing off flyers and hiding in the shadows.  
The knight eyes widened and he had little time to react. Slash slash slash!  
The knight was dead in a matter of moments.  
“I wonder what Miko wants for dinner?”the beast asked no one as he calmly walked away.


End file.
